


Headcanon's Firing

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so in the late nights when insomnia takes me over I have massive headcanon problems. I will intricately plan esoteric details about my favorite fandoms that never really matter unless I one day decide to write that fic I've been planning. But still, I figured others might occasionally be interested in them. </p><p>Some of these are explanations, others are scenes. So just try and enjoy them as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> So in this scene, we are going into why Loki's marriage to Sigyn ended so poorly. This happens a little further into Loki's years on Asgard. He has always been tricky and prone to mischief, but as years go by his actions become slowly more intentional and occasionally more cruel. What basically happens with Sigyn is that he falls in lust with her and when she chooses Thrym over him, Loki pulls back and decides to play the 'nice-guy' routine. When Thrym is killed in battle, it's only natural for Sigyn to turn to the one person who was always a shoulder to cry on. 
> 
> But years later, she discovers something horrible, and she confronts Loki...

“Tell me this is false.” She looked at him with desperation, her brown eyes tracing the hard lines of his face. “If you are the prince of lies than use your craft and lie to me now! Tell me this deceit is not of your doing!”

Loki looked back at his wife, stone faced. “Thrym was a captain in the army of Asgard. He knew the dangers one faces on the battlefield. Even I can not force an arrow to change direction…”

“Mayhaps not. But your silver tongue may sway the mind of Odin. How you weave such a clever web you spider!” Sigyn struck his with her fists and Loki’s head snapped to the side. “Thrym was to be sent to train the new recruits. I thought little of it when new orders came…” she held her hand close to her chest as she revealed her discovery. “When he was sent to deal with the bandits on Vanaheim. Even when he was sent with too small a contingent, I had faith in his prowess. But now I see your fingers were deep in the pie!” She slapped down the parchment scrolls detailing where her fiancés detachment was to be sent. They bore the familiar signature in Loki’s elegant script.

Loki stiffened, but reflected no surprise. “I gave my advice to my father regardless of who would be sent. Thrym was chosen for his valor and experience in battle. Not for my desires.”

“Clever serpent. Twisting just enough truth into your coils that one might find the strangle comforting.” She snarled at her renewed grief. Everything flooded back. Her worry at his leaving. How she had broken and wept when news of his death came back. How Loki had been there, so conveniently close. Always so patient, letting her mourn. Offering friendship and comfort and never asking for more. Of course when he parents had again pushed for her to marry, he had been the obvious choice. “And I suppose the mercenaries found among the bandit corpses mean nothing? And that they were discovered with their throats slit after Thrym had been dealt with?”

“Bandits have never been known for their loyalty.” Loki countered, an edge of venom in his tone.

“Nor are you.” She would not be cowed by her husband. “I should scream your deceit from the highest tower in Asgard.”

“And to what end?” He countered. “You have no discernable proof, naught but my signature. You’d do just as well to blame the death of every fallen soldier on his commanding officer.” He was becoming agitated, his teeth gritting hard inside his mouth. That alone revealed too much.

Sigyn gave a high and sorrowful laugh that left a painful echo in the bedroom. “Oh I shall keep your secret **_husband_**. If only to spare the children between us the shame of their fathers dishonor. But you and I are quit.” She spat at his feet. Loki’s temper flared and his hand reared to strike her. “ **Do it!** ” Sigyn barked at him in challenge. “For once have the courage to strike for yourself!”

Loki swallowed and his hand came down to his side.

Her laughter mocked him. “I could divorce you for nothing more than your cowardice.” Sigyn turned her back on him, walking towards the door. As if by some shred of regret her face twisted and she grasped the door frame. “If had challenged him openly, all those years ago…I would have at least respected you. And should Thrym’s death come about by fates design…I might have even come to love you.” Her voice, choked with angry tears, held back. She looked at Loki once last time.

But was unmoved by the hope in his eyes. “But as it is, you were not even a second choice. I clung to you as a drowning man will cling to a scraggled bit of driftwood. And I want you to **_know this_**.” She left, and the door closed on their life forever.


	2. Asgardian Marriage Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of have this thing for ancient history, especially Celtic and Norse. And I was very intrigued by the way ancient Irish marriage worked. I read this book called Sex & Marriage in Ancient Ireland-Patrick C. Power years ago and it gave a heavily detailed explanation of the whole system. Well, when thinking about Loki and his sexual prowess and how long he's been live, I started creating this little concept of Asgardian culture and how marriage actually works for them 
> 
> Oh and in case you are wondering, the concepts of gay marriage doesn't exist in Asgard. 
> 
> Because it doesn't NEED to. 
> 
> I might actually write a whole thing on just what homosexualty means to them.

***NOTE*** If you wanna read a really interesting book on the subject, check out _**Sex & Marriage in Ancient Ireland**-Patrick C. Power_

Asgardian marriage exists less as a construct of love and fidelity & more under the concept of a long-term, mutually beneficial contract between 2 or more consenting agents. It involves a courtship of at least a year, which allows for the parties involved to become acclimated if they have not met before. A contract is negotiated by intermediaries (usually the parents) and agreed upon by the couple. It is signed at a ceremony held in the ancestral temple and witnessed by attending parties. 

Asgardians are considered marriageable at around the age of 122. Most of the noble marriages are arranged, but it is preferred that the parties involved be at least amiable to one another’s presence. Any participant may reject the proposal if they feel there is sufficient means. Reasons for rejecting a marriage proposal include but are not limited to:  
 _-disparaging illness_  
 _-missing essential body parts_  
 _-ancestral/family shame_  
 _-dishonor_  
 _-inability to give sexual gratification_  
 _-inability to sire/produce offspring_  
 _-deceit regarding any of the afformentioned_

Peasants tend to have much more freedom regarding their marriage and there is usually abiding affection and love between the parties.

Ideally, an Asgardian marriage is meant to be satisfactory for all parties, including the family. For nobility, marriage is typically arranged for the purposes of: _-property_  
 _-finances_  
 _-social standing_  
 _-political alliances_  
 _-mending conflicts_  
 _-progeny_  
 _-averting war_  
 _-securing allies_

Marriages are rarely permanent. Being a long lived race, it is difficult to share hearth and bed with one person on a long-term basis. Contracts typically include either a time limit or a set of goals to be reached before the marriage may be dissolved. Couples may choose to remain wedded after the this, or may separate, as long as it is by mutual consent.

Any children that result from a marriage are the mutual responsibility of the parents and families. There is no such thing as orphanages in Asgard. As long as there is a single member of the child’s family left, even unto the 10th kin (cousin), they are required to care for the child. Again, being long lived, it is highly unusual to find a child with no family members willing to take them in. In the rare circumstance that a child has no family left, they are cared for as wards of the palace and provided with a skill & trade to be productive within Asgardian society.

Divorce (or premature termination of the marriage) is permitted for many of the same reasons as refusing a proposal in the first place. This also includes things that are often discovered _after_ marriage, such as:  
 _-slovenly behavior_  
 _-physical or mental disrespect_  
 _-dishonoring the marriage vows_  
 _-disrespecting the family or ancestors of the other’s family_  
 _-shaming the other publicly_  
 _-engaging in debauched behavior_  
 _-intentionally forgoing the marriage bed_

Fidelity is not typically considered as necessity within the marriage for either men or women. This changes if breeding is a part of the contractual agreement. Progeny is one of the easiest ways to ensure that two families are bound together. Therefor, if children are required then both (or all) members of the union are expected to bed only one another until a child is conceived, carried to term, and proved healthy. After that point, regardless as to whether or not the marriage remains together, fidelity is not expected unless stipulated by contract.

Polygamy exists, but is not common as it results in difficult contracts and inheritance laws. A second spouse (regardless of gender), must be able to be supported according to their status. They also may not be of higher status than the first contracted spouse, nor so low of status that it insults the first contracted party.

Marriage exists within different class levels. These levels are dependent upon the social, political and time constraints of the union, as well as whether or not a child was born from the partnership. ALL CHILDREN in Asgard are considered legitimate. There is no such thing as a bastard child. However children born under the first 6 Orders of marriage inherit titles, property and wealth first. 

_**Marriage Orders** _

_***Royal Marriage*** an agreed upon marriage between 2 people in which contract and ceremony are observed and a union is forged that binds the participants together to support a kingdom and a people. each person holds equal claim to the sit on the throne and hold equal authority. they shall support one another in every endeavor and strive to better the goals of their spouse.  
_

_**Marriage of the 1st** **Order-** an agreed upon marriage in which a contract and ceremony are observed between 2 or more people. All wedded members are of the same status and equal in finances, property and title. They share stakes in support of their household and support of one another’s interest._

**_Marriage of the 2nd Order-_ ** _an agreed upon marriage_ __in which a contract and ceremony are observed between 2 or more people of marginally differing status. One spouse accepts that they will undertake most of the financial & military service obligation while the other maintains care of the hearth and property._ _

**__Marriage of the 3rd Order-_ _ ** _an agreed upon marriage_ __in which a contract and ceremony are observed between 2 or more people of vastly differing status. One spouse accepts that they will be responsible for most of the care and maintenance of the finances, hearth and property._ _

**__Marriage of the 4th Order-_ _ ** __an agreed upon marriage where in a contract is observed between 3 or more people, one of whom owes a debt to the other and has agree to repay it over a period not exceeding 250 years by acting as a spouse._ _

**__Marriage of the 5th_ _ __Order-_ _ ** __a marriage of affection or mutual desire where in 2 or more people hold ceremony and maintain a verbal agreement to care for one another mutually in hearth, property, finances and bedplay. this marriage may be dissolved at will or renewed at will.  
_ _

**__Marriage of the 6th Order-_ _ ** __a marriage of affection where in two or more people bound in military service and battle swear to aid one another by mutual support in combat, campfire, duties, injury and bedplay. this marriage may last until the campaign is finished or renewed at will. no contract is required, though a token is often exchanged to symbolize their union._ _

**__Marriage of the 7th_ _ __Order-_ _ ** __a marriage wherein 2 or more people share in bedplay for a limited period of time and a child results from this congress. is also considered a marriage if vows or promises are spoken and left unfulfilled._ _

**__Marriage of the 8th Order-_ _ ** __a marriage where in 3 or more people have engaged in bedplay and it is not entirely clear who the sire or birth mother may be._ _

**__Marriage of the 9th Order-_ _ ** __a marriage of deception, where by one spouse or both were coerced, bespelled, drugged or tricked into the marriage bed and a child resulted_ _ __._ _ __  
_ _

**__Marriage of the 10th Order-_ _ ** __whereby one engages in bedplay with another who is not considered sentient or self aware and a child results._ _

**__-NOT CONSIDERED A MARRIAGE-  
_ _ ** __*sexual congress with the underaged_ _ __  
-unless both members were considered underage, this is punishable by life imprisonment, banishment, or the family taking justice into their own hands.  
*sexual congress with the mentally infirm  
-if a child results from this congress, then it is up to the family to determine if they will accept a tithe or banishment as reparation.   
*sexual congress with a temple priest/priestess  
-children resulting from a _ _ __union with a member of the clergy are automatically considered children of the temple and serve the ancestors._ _ ****____   
  
  


**__…And just in case you were curious…_ _ **

****__THOR  
__ _ _1 Marriage of the 1st Order (Sif)__  
~3 children (Brant, Calder, Hertha)  
1 Marriage of the 3rd Order (Jane)  
~1 child (Valyssand/Melissa)  
1 Marriage of the 6th Order (Sif)  
?? Marriage of the 7th Order (Midgardian)   
~multiple children, likely all deceased by now  


 _ ___ **Loki**  
1 Marriage of the 1st Order (Sigyn)  
~ 2 children (twins) Narfe & Vaile)  
1 Marriage of the 6th Order (Angraboda)  
~3 children (fraternal twins) Fenrir, Jormungandr)   
1 Marriage of the 7th Order (Fandral)  
1 Marriage of the 7th Order (Angraboda)  
~1 child (Hela)  
?? Marriage of the 8th Order (Midgardian)  
1 Marriage of the 11th Order (Svaoilfari)  
~1 child (Sleipnir)  
???Tony Stark ???  
~2 children (twins) Sigrid & Ingrid)


	3. Intersex Jotun Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me be clear. I don’t know much about biology. Or genetics. But then again we are talking about a fictional alien hybrid. So let’s dive into my headcanon about Loki and how he manages to conceive a baby by Tony Stark.

At birth, all jotun have the potential to be either male or female. They produce both estrogen and testosterone, as well as a third hormone known as _Hermogen_. Hermogen acts as a balance between the two until puberty hits. During puberty, hermogen becomes hyperactive and spurs the development of one of one hormone while suppressing the other. Jotun’s do choose their gender, but on a subconscious level. For instance there tend to be more male jotuns during times of war and more females during peace. Approximately 1 in 4,000 jotun are hermaphrodites. Approximately 1 in 10,000 jotun are capable of changing their gender at will. Currently, Loki Laufeyson is the only known jotun capable of this, due to his magical ability.

Loki can shape-shift and change form with relative ease, but the change is ultimately superficial. In other words he can LOOK like male or female or in between, but his genetic markers will still qualify him as a male. But in order to switch genders he has to manipulate his hermogen. He can do this quickly, over a period of days. But it hurts like hell. It’s better for him to do it progressively over several weeks or ideally months.

So, when Loki becomes pregnant, he shape-shifts himself to accommodate a faux reproductive system. He them manipulates the hermogen to suppress his testosterone and increase his estrogen and kick start the production of pregnancy hormones. This makes the system actually functional as oppose to cosmetic. 

Loki will still have a penis and testicles during his pregnancy, but they become secondary equipment. They become more difficult to arouse, but once in full swing they are extremely sensitive. His prostate lessens in sensitivity, but vaginal intercourse is now possible. He does not have a clitoris or ‘female’ g-spot but his nipple are also increased in sensitivity.

If he were to remain a fully functional female outside of pregnancy he would experience a HEAVY menstrual cycle every two months. As it is he is going to be very uncomfortable when he starts shifting back after breast feeding is finished. Once Loki is fully male again, his flow of testosterone will increase for a while. This means…well…

Tony and Pepper are going to be sore as fuck for several weeks. >:)

**EXTRAS**

**-Loki ALWAYS has the potential to get pregnant, though it was highly unlikely that a mortals seed would be able to fertilize him. It will most likely never happen again. But Tony is kinda flattered to know this.**

**-Midgardian contraceptives do not work on him. All birth control medication does it give him heavy mood swings and throw his hermogen out of whack, making him sore and uncomfortable.**

**-It is entirely possible for Pepper to get pregnant by Loki. She uses birth control herself and makes both her boys wrap it up. Just in case she keeps a morning after pill in supply.**

**-Tony is seriously considering a vasectomy.**

**-Being female does not make Loki more docile. Being pregnant does. He goes into a serious nesting mode, but ultimately this is more psychological than physical. It gives him a feeling of contentment to have a family all his own and having both Tony and Pepper so supportive helps him a great deal.**

**-It is not possible for Tony to get pregnant by Loki. Tony is not a jotun and therefor unable to produce the reproductive system or hormones needed.**

**-Unless Loki gets mad at him and decides to play a little prank.**

**-Which is entirely possible.**


	4. Sigrid & Ingrid-FrostIron Twins

So, yeah this is something that will eventually go down in the series of fics I’m writing. be patient. This fucking takes time. But I wanted to introduce people to the twins:

Sigrid and Ingrid.

In about 3-5 years time (in my insane fic universe) Loki and Tony will have a set of twin girls whom they will name Sigrid and Ingrid. (They argued over names for the longest time. These were actually Pepper’s idea.)

 _ **Ingrid**_ is the old twin by four minuets. She takes after her ‘mother’ more than Tony and it is obvious from birth. Ingrid was sickly as a child and caught almost every manner of cough, cold, croup, jaundice, and baby born illness you can catch. She is pale and willowy through most of her life, and bares both the scarification tribal marking and red eyes of the jotun heritage. She has Loki’s naturally wavy black hair and his aquiline features, though she Tony’s deep eyebrows and his sense of off the cuff humor. Even when she gets older, she is very lean, and taunt. She tends to mock people when she is close to them. So the best way to tell if you are her friend is if she teases you. But on the whole she is bookish and clever and has a natural gift for magic. Able to sit quietly for long periods of time and read, she is most often found hold up in the library. As she gets older, people sometimes find her snobbish and arrogant. But she’s really just introverted and doesn’t like loud or aggravated situations. She is a problem solver, which probably comes from Tony. She owns puzzles from all over the Nine Realms and is always looking for newer and more challenging ones. Ingrid is very ethically minded. She constantly tries to do the right thing, what she thinks is the best course of action. This often gets misunderstood but usually turns out to be a good choice, even when it doesn’t make sense.

 _ **Relationship with family:** _ Ingrid loves her parents, and her extended family, but the mocking that comes during her school years does make her withdraw a great deal. She does go through a period where she starts to really REALLY dislike humans. She sees their inherent weakness as an inferiority. She doesn’t despise them or want to rule them, in general she just feels sorry for them. This is why she eventually joins with the Young Avengers, which helps renew her respect for humanity and helps convince her that she has a place on Midgard.

 _ **Quirks:** _ She wears glasses to distract from her red eyes. It becomes such a habit that she keeps them even when she masters illusion and shape shifting.

 _ **Powers:**_ Ingrid and Sigrid are both 1/4th mortal, and as such they will likely live between 2-3 thousand years. They have the typical increased endurance, healing abilities and general good health that comes with this. - _Ingrid:_ Like Loki, Ingrid is magically gifted. She is trained by both her ‘mother’, older sister and grandmother in the art. She specializes in enchantments, incantations, summonings and healing. She does have some ability for illusions, but not quite as solid or complex as her matrons. She Ingrid does have the gift of prophecy and some limited foresight, though she hates it. Even when she makes a prophecy, it’s either so esoteric that no one knows what the hell she’s talking about or wrapped in riddles to the point of where everything is left to guesswork.

 _ **Family:** _ Tony Stark (father)/Loki Friggason (mother)/Pepper Potts (‘auntie’)  
 _ **Allies:**_ Hela (Older sister), Firgga (grandmother)

 _ **Possible Future Alliances:** _  
-Young Avengers   
-Founder & Dean of Sortilege Institute (Midgardian magical school)  
-Midgardian Ambassador to Asgard & (occasionally) Joutinheim

 _ **Sigrid**_ is the younger twin and the more human appearing of the two. At least from a glance. She is shorter and more stocky built, eventually training and becoming more muscular. She looks more like Tony, strong jawed, handsome and charming. Though she does have the jotun red eyes. Sigrid keeps her hair short and is often confused for a boy until the clothing comes off. She is stubborn, combative and has aggressive tendencies. Ingrid will not put up with being mocked and often gets in trouble at school for starting fights or (more often) finishing them. She is very loving and protective over her family. She and Ingrid will protect one another fiercely. When it becomes clear that her precocious nature requires a more disciplinary hand, Natasha  & Sif alternatly takes her on as a protege. She is brash, but smart, and her ideas often go in the vein of Go Big Or Go Home. When it comes to ethics, Sigrid is MUCH more like Loki. Right and wrong are grey areas, dependent upon the situation.

 _ **Relationship with family:** _ Sigrid doesn’t always get along with her family. Especially when people find out the truth of her parentage. She gets angry at Loki and Tony for a long time, just wishing she could be a normal Midgardian like everyone else. She has trouble accepting the jotun side of her heritage and will avoid frost giants as much as she can.

 _ **Quirks:** _ Like her ‘mother’, Sigrid has an insanely high libido in later years. Sex education had to happen early for her.

 _ **Powers:**_ Ingrid and Sigrid are both 1/4th mortal, and as such they will likely live between 2-3 thousand years. They have the typical increased endurance, healing abilities and general good health that comes with this.   
-Unlike Ingrid, Sigrid doesn’t have a lot of magical ability. She can tell if someone is deceiving her, and only really powerful illusions will fool her. She is very VERY physically powerful. Thor levels of strong. She is completely invulnerable to the cold, poisons and most diseases.

 _ **Family:** _ Tony Stark (father)/Loki Friggason (mother)/Pepper Potts (‘auntie’)  
 _ **Allies:**_ Sif (warrior trainer)/ Natasha (martial trainer)/Fenrir (companion)/ Sleipnir (companion)

 **** _Possible Future Alliances:  
_ -Valkyrie Captian  
-Iron Warrior (occasional replacement for Tony when he’s off-world)  
-Future Queen of Asgard (Loki could NOT be prouder)

*wipes brow* So…yeah this is part of my future FrostIron plan. If you have any questions or want to offer any opinions please do!

Want to ask me something?


End file.
